


左边画个龙右边画彩虹

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 认真学习土味文化后的作业推荐BGM：《野狼disco》
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi/Li Wen Han
Kudos: 1





	左边画个龙右边画彩虹

沿着U市著名的摇摇路一条道走到底，左手边是书店，被不怎么干净的饭馆和破落老旧的小宾馆团团簇拥，发出温柔的暖黄灯光，像一只慈祥温顺的眼睛，在闹市中显得尤其格格不入。

而右手边，是一家名叫“Great Tiger”的酒吧。

七彩渐变的LED招牌光彩流溢，来来往往的男女体面地吞云吐雾，嬉笑间交换缠绵的吻。有着蜜色肌肤的帅哥顶着一头新染的银灰色头发张扬，跟门口猫一样的男人笑着做贴面礼，收到后者一声尾音缱绻的“shen，好耐冇见”。

再往里走，手臂上纹着一把巨大剪刀的DJ面无表情地打着碟，remix年度热门社会摇金曲《Bomba》。舞池里男男女女已然摇嗨，一头红发身高直逼一米九的帅哥搂着穿超短裙的俄罗斯金发美女贴身热舞。

“一天到晚干哈玩意儿老整这么复杂？”

李汶翰摘下巨大的墨镜，嚼两下草莓味的口香糖，吹了个歪歪斜斜的泡泡：“城南城北一条街，打听打听谁是爹。敢在你翰哥的地盘撒野，活腻了还是咋滴？”

闹事的小混混被好几个人压制住，估计热血武侠片看多了，非常中二地咬牙骂道：“李汶翰，你今天是龙，明天就是虫！我定让你血债血偿！”

李汶翰呼啦一巴掌拍他后脑勺上：“给爷爬。就你有嘴，一天到晚叭叭叭的。”

有小弟双手呈上一条烟，点头哈腰：“大哥消消气，不值得，杀人犯法，杀人犯法。”

“没个眼力见，你哥我最近戒烟，不知道啊？”李汶翰抬手给小弟一记爆栗，又遥遥冲DJ喊，“果啊，我的果，能不能换首抒情歌啊？”

让一位体内燃烧着熊熊嘻哈之魂的DJ放抒情歌，实在是有点过分。当然我们的大剪刀DJ没这么有骨气，说切歌就切歌，碟都不打了，直接去音乐调控台放歌，干脆利落能屈能伸真男人。

如愿以偿听到情歌的李汶翰心情大好，跟着哼“你说蓝色是你最爱的颜色～”，对着玻璃镜摸了把自己油光水滑的大背头，满意地吹了声口哨。

没唱两句，又一名小弟火急火燎地跑过来，表情仿佛世界末日：“哥哥哥哥哥，大事不好！”

“什么事至于这么着急忙慌吗？一点都不稳重。”李汶翰略微不悦地皱眉，“让别人看了不得笑话，丢面。”

小弟气都没喘匀，脱口而出五个大字：“黄嘉新来了！”

“我操！”李汶翰赶紧戴上墨镜，脚底一抹油，火速溜了。

就见酒吧里走进来一位风度翩翩的少年郎，留着乖乖的锅盖头，穿U中校服，领带打得整整齐齐，背一个黑色书包。

周围的社会男女都惊诧不已，或多或少对这位神奇异类的高中生投来两眼好奇探究的目光，红发帅哥瞠目结舌：“搞什么啊，小朋友好好读书，未成年不要来酒吧乱搞。”

黄嘉新镇定自若，挑了个最角落的卡座从容地坐下来，从书包里拿出一套理综卷。

当值经理连忙送上一杯柠檬水。

黄嘉新抬起头，露出一个灿烂无比的笑：“谢谢哥。”

经理头痛得不行，偷偷溜到一旁给李汶翰发微信语音：“龟儿子你男人来了，一个高中生在酒吧像撒子样子，哈麻批，回来把他带走，搞快点哈！”

李汶翰精通八国语言，入乡随俗地回：“你个哈儿晓得个锤子晓得！”

DJ重新掌握回主动权，继续面无表情地打碟，这次总算想起来为自己打歌，一首《Like The Rainbow》成功炒起火热的气氛。一切恢复正常，大家又开始疯狂地扭疯狂地蹦疯狂地摇。

黄嘉新仿佛听不见节拍旋律，对超短裙透视装和白花花的胸腰腿更是视而不见，风平浪静地做着试卷。

在一片嘈杂的歌声舞声欢笑声中，黄嘉新定力惊人地顺利做完了作业，终于问：“李汶翰呢？”

经理正在给无聊到唱rap的DJ鼓掌欢呼捧场，懒得维持自己平常温柔甜心的人设，不怎么耐烦地回道：“携款潜逃了。这样，我给你指条明路，后门右拐直走。顺便送你两个套子，不谢。”

说着从口袋里掏出几个安全套，全数塞进黄嘉新校服外套的兜里，手一挥示意黄嘉新无事退朝。

黄嘉新诚恳地道了谢，收拾好自己的卷子和笔，不慌不忙地晃到巷子口，果然看到蹲在地上一边抽烟一边玩手机的李汶翰。

手机里正在播放一段短视频，一个男的在向一个女孩挑眉放电，说：“你可要牢牢记住我的名字，因为这是你未来老公的名字～”李汶翰沉迷其中，激情双击点赞，完全没注意到黄嘉新。

眼前人头顶大背头、身穿黑色皮衣、脚蹬豆豆鞋的打扮过于前卫，黄嘉新沉默许久，才缓缓开口：“大夏天的你穿皮衣不热吗？”

李汶翰被他吓了一跳，手一抖烟啪嗒掉在地上，李汶翰对着只抽了两口的香烟尸体心痛不已：“嘿你这小孩……”

话音未落，手里就被塞了根棒棒糖。

“你不是答应了我要戒烟的吗？”黄嘉新盯着他看，语气悲伤，“抽烟对身体不好的，你少抽点。”

李汶翰拆开棒棒糖的包装，唉声叹气，比黄嘉新还要悲伤：“你说你三天两头跑这来你图啥呢？”

黄嘉新眼睛垂下来一点，又痛苦又深情地扮演痴情男：“图你。”

李汶翰只能说：“玩归玩，闹归闹，别拿你翰哥开玩笑。”

“我是认真的，我没开玩笑。”

“天热脾气暴，我不微笑，你别闹！”

“我没闹。”

“铁子，刀不锋利马太瘦，你拿什么跟我斗？”

“我不跟你斗，我喜欢你。”

“男人，你可以色，但你要扛着色上的一把刀。”

“……”

眼看黄嘉新脸色逐渐变得像生吞了数学卷子，李汶翰见好就收，晃了晃手里的棒棒糖，跟黄嘉新讨价还价：“有没有草莓味的啊？”

说罢也不等黄嘉新回答，十分自力更生地亲自伸手去他口袋里拿。结果棒棒糖没找到，反而摸出来刚才经理强行塞进来的避孕套。

李汶翰：“……”

黄嘉新：“……”

“新啊，这哥就得说你两句了。”李汶翰捂住心口，很是心痛唏嘘的样子，“你说你一高中生，脑袋里整天不想高考老想这些乱七八糟的干啥玩意儿？”

黄嘉新到底年纪小脸皮薄，已经有点脸红，但还要嘴硬：“我、我没那个意思……”

“真的没有？”李汶翰起了逗弄的心思，勾起嘴角笑着来调戏他，“什么哦，说喜欢我又不想跟我做爱，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。”

黄嘉新舔了舔唇，眼睛有些雀跃地亮起来，于是又大胆地、真诚地、充满期待地问：“那……真的可以吗？”

“滚你丫的，憋老天天寻思这些虚头巴脑的事儿，有那功夫，用在学习上面，你早就考上清华北大了。 ”李汶翰说，“过山龙遇下山虎，社会不由你做主。本人U市东北虎，劝你年轻多读书，未来才能少吃苦。”

口嗨完，李汶翰爽了，然后很不负责地跑了。

空留黄嘉新对着手里花花绿绿各种口味的套子，不知道要怎么办。

高中生沮丧地准备回家了，结果还没走出摇摇路，居然遇到某个看起来比他还乖的同班同学。

相遇即是缘，黄嘉新对着同学好一顿哇唧唧哇地诉苦，说自己如何对李汶翰一见钟情，如何追爱追到Great Tiger，如何表白表白再表白，如何失败失败又失败。

“失败，知道因为啥失败吗？真让我替你感到悲哀。”同学推了下并不存在的眼镜，好心为黄嘉新指点迷津，“不能搭讪，搭讪你就破功了老弟。你必须要对症下药，必须的必。听我的……”

在这位酷爱看柯南的同学的强力推荐下，黄嘉新下载了一个橙白色的软件，从此打开了新世界的大门。

在这里，百花齐放，百家争鸣，各种不同形式和风格的艺术自由发展，学术氛围浓厚，一派欣欣向荣的好风光。

我不下地狱谁下地狱！黄嘉新下定决心，路曼曼其修远兮，他将上下而求索。

黄嘉新起早贪黑，勤学苦练，充分利用语数英物化生的学习之余，认真刻苦地钻研小视频，源源不断地汲取新鲜知识。

终于，在长达一个星期的闭关修炼后，他涅槃重生，王者归来。

从前的那个涉世未深的黄嘉新已经死了，现在在你面前的，是熟背土味社会语录、会跳社会摇、脑袋里在开party不晃都不行的钮祜禄·嘉羿。

钮祜禄·嘉羿将头发梳成大人模样，带着五年高考三年模拟杀回Great Tiger，还特意点了杯伏特加为自己壮胆。

但酒还没送到他面前，就被经理半路截胡：“小小年纪喝什么酒。”然后强行给他换成了草莓酸奶。

酒吧内放着人气社会摇偶像组合优奈最新力作《涩费disco》，黄嘉新嘬一小口草莓酸奶，抑郁不得志，在心里默背高考必备古诗词打发时间。

正背到“一肌一容，尽态极妍，缦立远视，而望幸焉。有不见者，三十六年”时，李汶翰终于出现了。

他今天穿了一身貂，尽管酒吧里冷气打得很足，但依旧夸张且惹眼。李汶翰脚踩一双锃光瓦亮的漆皮黑色马丁靴，走起路来紧身皮裤上一堆花里胡哨的链子一起叮铃作响，十分拉风且嘈杂。

黄嘉新的目光不可思议地追随着李汶翰，心想和李汶翰一比，自己的段位果然还是太低了。前有皮衣后有貂，他和李汶翰像活在两个半球。

李汶翰哼着歌利落地混进舞池里，熟练地开始摇头扭腰。

上个星期的那两位银发和红发的帅哥今天也在，一左一右围上来跟他battle。

却见李汶翰不知道从哪里掏出来一个话筒，站上舞池中央的小圆台，喂喂喂了三声后开始喊麦：“yo yo，年轻人你根本不是我的对手，别想跟你翰哥斗，哥会让你颤抖。场下的帅哥大头，以及美女野兽，让我看见你们的双手，我的主场我来show。睁大眼睛看清楚，这里是东北虎，劝你快点认输，接下来我来solo让你心服口服。”

DJ非常配合，立即把音乐切掉，放起了DJ版《你有春青》。

李汶翰迅速进入状态，尽情摇摆甩头炫技，正嗨着，冷不丁从旁边冒出来一个男的。

李汶翰不耐烦地抬头，一句“他妈的哪来的野小子胆够肥啊敢抢爷的风头”呼之欲出，看清了来人的脸后，却硬生生咽下了脏话。

黄嘉新夺过李汶翰的话筒，就着节奏表演精彩的freestyle：“hey——yo，put your hands up！虎哥风流倜傥，长得丰神俊朗，是我的生命之光。大风大浪我愿为你抗，无论如何都陪在你身旁，情敌都让一让，这场爱情游戏里我才是王。李汶翰你的微笑让我走火入魔，听我说，不要再在外面惹火，不如跟我回家当我的乖老婆……”

歌词逐渐变得直白又奇怪了起来，但带着少年满腔热血的冲动和不顾一切的勇敢，于是便有人起哄，口哨声和欢呼声不绝于耳。

红发帅哥冲李汶翰挤眉弄眼调侃地笑，银发帅哥也露出玩味揶揄的表情，经理更是看热闹不嫌事大，带节奏带得不亦乐乎：“亲一个亲一个！”

李汶翰脸红了一大片，不知道是害羞还是被气的，也不管会被如何议论，直接拉着黄嘉新就去了自己的专属小包厢。

“你学什么不好，搁这学这些五五六六七七八八的？”李汶翰气死了，指着黄嘉新耳朵上挂着的长长的银色小熊耳夹，“还有没有个学生的样子了，把这玩意给我摘了。”

“你让我摘我就摘？”黄嘉新迅速切换成社会精英模式，甩出自己潜心研究的精品语录，“老子天生一身傲骨，劝你别在你新哥面前摆谱。”

“……”李汶翰抽了抽嘴角，“挺狂啊。”

黄嘉新一只手抵在墙上，生疏地将李汶翰壁咚，另一只手挑起他的下巴，邪魅一笑：“李汶翰，跟我在一起。”

李汶翰挥开黄嘉新的手，铁骨铮铮：“我不。”

黄嘉新怒了：“做人呢，是该傲，但是给你脸呢，你得要！”

李汶翰：“……”

“作业写完了吗就在这胡扯胡闹。”李汶翰懒得跟黄嘉新纠缠，推开他就要走，却被黄嘉新一把拉住手腕扯了回来。

高中生把他圈在怀里，强势地说：“不要跟你新哥硬碰硬，我受滴是伤，你丢滴是命。”

李汶翰深吸一口气，忍住自己暴打黄嘉新的冲动：“黄嘉新你老实跟哥说，你到底受什么刺激了？是作业太少了还是咋地？”

他伸出手摸了摸黄嘉新的额头，百思不得其解：“这也妹发烧啊……”

机会难得，黄嘉新就势抓住李汶翰的手，然后放在自己胸前：“听，我的心在为你跳动。”

“你心不跳就完犊子了。”李汶翰丝毫没被他感动，不冷不热地嘲讽道。

于是黄嘉新只能改变战术，他指了指李汶翰的头发：“这是黑色。”

又指了指李汶翰的唇：“这是红色。”

然后从兜里拿出一个皮卡丘玩偶挂件，情不自禁地唱了起来：“这是♬你说黄色是你最爱的颜色♪～”

李汶翰扯着皮卡丘的耳朵，因这纯粹而贫穷的爱情略有触动，却又愈发感到罪恶：“你才多大啊，毛都没长齐呢，好好读书，就别想这些了啊。”

黄嘉新很委屈：“我毛长齐了的，你要不要看看？”

李汶翰：“？”

“你未成年吧？”李汶翰尽量耐心地跟他解释，“我不睡未成年。”

面对黄嘉新如狼似虎的目光，李汶翰咽了咽口水，又加了一句：“……也不让未成年睡我。”

黄嘉新找出自己的身份证交到李汶翰手里，表情天真无邪，乖乖坦诚道：“我昨天刚满十八。”

李汶翰捂住脸，不愿面对现实：“算我求你了，你去祸害别人吧。你们学校里肯定有好多帅哥美女，你干吗非得在我这棵歪脖子树上吊死呢？”

“李汶翰，我是真的喜欢你，我真的真的很喜欢你。”

黄嘉新忽然这样说。

他的语气变回了从前的认真，似乎带了些小心翼翼的无助，又很郑重其事。

李汶翰也收起了玩笑的表情，组织着语言想如何委婉地再次拒绝。

其实他倒也不是不喜欢黄嘉新，他对黄嘉新是有好感的，可眼下黄嘉新高考在即，他总不能选择在这个时候跟黄嘉新谈恋爱，万一耽误黄嘉新高考怎么办？

但话滚到嘴边，看到黄嘉新受伤心碎的神情，李汶翰总归还是不忍心，叹了口气：“你好好学习，这事等你高考完了再说，行不行？”

黄嘉新一秒回魂，刚才的沮丧悲痛心酸忧郁统统消失，兴奋地冲着李汶翰的脸颊狠狠地“吧唧”一口：“谢谢哥！”

他跑出去四五米，又转过身冲李汶翰深深一鞠躬，露出大白牙兴高采烈地笑：“谢谢！”

李汶翰被他明媚的快乐感染，想起方才那个纯情但热烈的吻，也没忍住笑了。

唉，最后还是被高中生祸害咯。

一迈进六月，夏天才算真正开了个头，李汶翰依然没有放弃自己的皮大衣，但收敛了点，至少不再没日没夜地蹦迪，只放任自己沉醉于土味小视频中。

而黄嘉新要全副武装，去打自己人生中至关重要的一场战役。

李汶翰比黄嘉新本人还紧张，每天在微博和朋友圈转发锦鲤，还斥巨资请慢手红人热王给黄嘉新录了高考加油的视频。

高考最后一门考试结束，黄嘉新走出考场，把早早等候在外的李汶翰扑了个满怀：“想不想我？”

李汶翰故意逗他：“不太想。”

黄嘉新突然没头没尾地说：“你生病了。”

李汶翰：“？”

黄嘉新咧嘴得意地笑：“相思病。”

李汶翰：“……我看你神经病。”

两个人找了家餐厅吃晚饭，腻腻歪歪磨磨蹭蹭吃完，天已经黑透了。

“时间不早了，你该回家了。”李汶翰无情地说。

“我爸我妈丢下我跑出去旅游了，我回家也是一个人冷冷清清凄凄惨惨戚戚的。”黄嘉新可怜兮兮地看着他，拼命眨眼疯狂暗示。

李汶翰假装听不懂黄嘉新的话，b里b气地拽英文：“So？”

黄嘉新迫不及待地表明：“不如你收留我一晚吧！”

李汶翰冷哼一声：“想挺美。”

但黄嘉新并不气馁，他贴近李汶翰的耳朵，拖长了声音说： “百因必有果，你的报应就是我。”

李汶翰毫不留情地拍掉黄嘉新在自己腿上游移作乱的手：“百因必有果，你的报应派出所。”


End file.
